


Ventilation 3

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: The Ventilation Series [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I mean it's Hank and Gavin so..., Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Whump, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: He couldn’t do this again, not again. Why was it always him? Hank always said that he was a magnet for trouble, and the situation was proving itself to be true.





	Ventilation 3

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of Ventilation. Not needed, but I recommend reading the first parts first so everything makes sense x

The bullpen of the DPD was relatively empty, the night shift officers beginning to leave as the sun began to rise.

Connor had come in early, wanting to catch up on some paperwork. Well. It wasn’t _his_ paperwork, but Connor knew that Hank had fallen behind again and wanted to help lift some weight off his back, so to speak.

There were only a couple of officers around the building, a few of them heading to the evidence room to lock up everything from cases and get things ready for the next shift.

Pressing his hand lightly to his torso, Connor winced as he pressed against a slight discoloration in his synthetic skin. The night before, Hank and Connor had been chasing a suspect, the perpetrator an android who had been trying to get their revenge by murdering their previous owners, and they had landed a lucky shot.

Connor’s temperature regulator had been knocked offline for a few seconds, and now needed a new part for it to function correctly. But with no spare piece that was compatible for him, he’d been told he needed to wait a week for a new delivery. During that time, he wasn’t to do any strenuous activities, and Hank had told him to take the week off, but stubbornly, the brunette refused.

Stuck on desk work, he decided to make the most of it, sorting through all the files and rearranging them, before continuing with his partner’s paperwork.

It had been a while, and Connor checked the time on his HUD. Through a lot of work and encouragement, (and coffee) Connor had managed to get Hank to come into work at a reasonable time, and realising this, Connor thought that if he made him a coffee now, the temperature would be optimal for when he came to drink it.

Standing up, he made his way through the desks to the breakroom, and made his way over to the counter.

Someone had left some of Tina’s homemade Thirium Jellies on the counter, which presumably had been left there overnight. The officer had had a shift change, as she had been partnered up with Gavin since Chris had called in sick, so the android couldn’t be sure when they had been placed there.

Picking one of the shell-shaped jellies up, Connor happily took a bite as he resumed his coffee task.

The android filled the pot up with new coffee, something the others would definitely appreciate if his past experiences were anything to go by. He could swear the precinct ran on coffee, and coffee alone.

Stretching over the counter to open the overhead cupboard, Connor reached out to get Hank’s mug when his sensors picked up a structure instability a second too late.

The cupboard suddenly came down with a crash, the cabinet collapsing in on itself. Startled, Connor jumped back, inhaling quickly in his shock and wincing as the quick movement jolted his injury.

His face twisted as the treat in his mouth suddenly hit the back of his throat, his body trying to initiate a cough.

An odd noise escaped his mouth before it cut off completely, no air being able to get past the blockage in his airway.

He lifted a hand to his throat, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he rubbed it, attempting to help dislodge the obstruction in his throat, but it didn’t move.

Trying to stimulate another cough, Connor tried again and again to breathe in, the lack of response beginning to raise his stress levels; panic setting in his components.

Connor leaned over the side of the counter, head down as he desperately tried to breathe in, LED flashing red as his stress levels reached high numbers.

Due to the damage of his temperature regulator, the lack of air going into his ventilation biocomponents meant his system was starting to warm, his core temperature rising the more he couldn’t breathe, the panic not helping in the slightest.

His damaged biocomponent, mixed with his self-repair program and lack of air meant that his system was beginning to overheat, the panic causing his Thirium Pump to kick into overdrive, only exasperating the problem.

There was no one around to help this time.

The realisation hit, Connor’s eyes widening in fear as he struggled, holding his hands to his throat as he desperately tried to take in a breath.

He couldn’t do this again, not again. Why was it always him? Hank always said that he was a magnet for trouble, and the situation was proving itself to be true.

Banging a fist on the counter, a tear began to trail down the android’s cheek, and he could feel himself getting warmer, the heat beginning to affect his gyroscope, sending him into a wave of vertigo.

The force from the desperate attempts to inhale were beginning to strain his ventilation biocomponents, and his injury was starting to cause him pain.

Placing a hand to his side where the component was at, Connor closed his eyes against the darkening edges of his vision, the multiple errors and warnings flashing across his HUD overwhelming.

Without realising much else, the dizziness got too much and the darkness took over, his knees suddenly buckling underneath him, his body collapsing as it shut down on itself, LED flashing a weak red.

\---

Hank groaned in frustration. Goddamnit.

The man was standing in his kitchen, facing the table as he read a post-it note in what appeared to be perfect Cyberlife-sans.

_Gone to the precinct early to help catch up on some work, I will see you there - Connor_

Staring ahead into nothing, Hank contemplated his life decisions. That kid was way too stubborn for his own good. He was injured for fuck’s sake!

Sighing to himself, Hank let a fond smile twitch at his lips, shaking his head as he headed towards the front door, slipping his coat on before leaving for work.

\---

Detective Reed was sat at his desk, lazily spinning in his chair before he turned his terminal on. He had just arrived at the precinct, and had pretty much just thrown himself into his seat, tilting it back and laying there for a good few minutes. He was too tired for this shit.

Deciding that work could wait till he had his super unhealthy-three and a half sugar with creamer dirty bean water, he stood up and headed over towards the breakroom.

He saw Anderson stroll in at that time, and people were beginning to file in, activity levels starting to rise.

Rounding the corner to the room, his gaze immediately zoned in on the android on the floor, and his training kicked in instantly.

“Connor?”

He ran over to the prone android, dropping to his knees near his head, and began to shake his shoulders firmly to try to get a response.

"Anderson!" He yelled, loud enough to catch the man's attention in the bullpen, along with everyone else.

Heads turned as Hank frowned, swallowing a retort at the urgency in the detective's voice, and he rose from his seat, making his way over.

"Connor?!"

Running over to the android's side, Hank shook the boy's shoulders as Gavin tilted his head back, checking his airway like he would a human.

Unsure what he was seeing, Gavin swore he could see something blue in the back of his throat, but it was too far down to really tell.

Regardless, he put his cheek over the android's mouth, counting to ten in his head as he waited to feel breath. He didn't.

Cursing, Gavin adjusted his hands, interlinking his fingers and began to press down on his torso at a steady pace.

"Call an ambulance."

Hank stared at the brunette in barely concealed shock, and everything seemed to be so quiet and far away.

"Hank!" Gavin shouted, snapping him out of his reverie.

Reaching into his back pocket, Hank got out his phone, calling for help as Gavin moved from compressions to rescue breaths, hoping it would help.

"Come on, Connor." Reed ordered between breaths. "Don't fucking give up now you plastic prick."

The commotion had gathered the other's attention, a few officers poking their heads into the room, before paling and either backing out to give them room or coming in to give their support.

"What happened?!" Tina questioned, her eyes going wide as she entered the room after hearing mourners of the situation.

"Don't know." Reed panted, trying to ease his breathing as he started to get tired. "Came in here and found him like this."

Shaking her head, Tina looked around, her eyes landing on Hank.

The Lieutenant was staring at Connor, his eyes watching the android's unresponsive face, and he flat out refused to think about what was on the edge of his mind.

"Come on, Connor. Just breathe, kid." 

"Shit, he's burning up." The younger detected announced as he gave two rescue breaths, feeling the heat radiating off his body.

"...His biocomponent. Fuck."

Standing up, Hank headed straight towards the sink, running the cold tap over a couple of towels before ringing them out and bringing them over.

Ripping the android's shirt open, Hank placed a towel on the kid's forehead, one on the back of his neck, and one on his torso, hoping it would be enough to keep him cool till the ambulance arrived. Where the fuck was it?

"Do you want me to take over?" Tina offered, noticing the exhaustion from the detective.

"Nah, I-"

"I will take over, Officer Chen." Came the RK900's voice, and the android in question walked over to the small group of people, a worried look scrunching up his face.

Knowing that the android would do a much more efficient and effective job, Gavin relented, slumping a little when he took over.

"There is an obstruction in his throat." Nines informed, his compressions not faltering for a second.

"An obstruct...he's choking?! Again?" Hank was incredulous, and even Gavin had an odd look on his face.

"Yes."

"On what?" Tina spoke up, her brows furrowing as a frown appeared on the RK900's face.

"On...a Thirium Jelly?"

"_What?_" Hank and Tina both blurted out, equally confused at this revelation.

"It should have dissolved back into regular Thirium when he ate it. Something has tampered with it."

Turning their heads, Gavin and Tina stood up from their places on the floor, looking around the room.

Seeing the plate of Thirium Jellies left out, Chen thought back to when she'd put them out. _Shit_.

"They've been left out for ages, I took a different shift so they've been here all night. I forgot to put them away!" She cried out, realisation hitting her as she saw the look on Conan's face.

"They haven't been stored properly. The conditions have cancelled out the properties it needs to dissolve. And looking at the state of that cupboard, I would assume that the collapse had startled him."

Tina closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"It's my fault... that's on me. I should have put them away, I always do."

"Don't blame yourself." Hank spoke up, and the sound of sirens could be heard getting closer.

"But-"

"But nothing. You know the kid's not gonna, and this is just a big accident. I swear though I'm gonna ban those if this keeps happening, I swear to God…" Hank interrupted her, before trailing off into a mumble as he grumbled to himself, one hand squeezing the android's hands.

"Connor, brother, you need to take in a breath. You have to fight for it." Nines suddenly spoke up, a slight fear evident in his voice. It caught the other's attention, and immediately Hank was on guard.

"Nines…?"

"His temperature is rising. If he overheats, his processors will become damaged."

As Hank looked at the damp towels on the android's prone form, he was about to change them when a couple of technicians burst through the bullpen, an officer guiding them to the breakroom.

Stepping back a bit to give the techs some room, Gavin and Tina watched as the technicians worked around Conan, checking his vitals and figuring out what was going on.

Alarmed, one started ordering the younger of the two to go grab something, as they continued to help I'm any way they could. The towels were changed and a cooling blanket was placed over the top of them, and Nines continued the compressions over the top of it.

Coming back with a stretcher, the two placed the android on the board, before wheeling it out of the room towards the exit.

With Nines never stopping, Connor was wheeled through the bullpen, all eyes turned to the bunch as people watched in fear or confusion. Even Fowler was standing outside his office as he watched the group go.

In the back of the ambulance, Nines was allowed to come along, unstopping as he tried to use the force to dislodge the treat, but it seemed futile.

Hank was allowed to ride in the front, as one of the technicians climbed in the back with the two androids, and the sirens started up as they went on their way.

\---

When they arrived at the facility, Connor was immediately taken into a room, and Nines had to stop CPR and was told to wait in the waiting room, along with Hank.

“_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…_” Hank chanted quietly to himself, pacing the room as he put his hands behind his head.

“He will be okay, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, I know he probably will but...but I fucking just-”

“I understand. Hopefully the facility will be able to speed up the delivery time of the extra parts, and he will be able to receive his temperature regulator a lot sooner as well.”

Hank nodded but didn't answer, running a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh.

\---

15 minutes later, the two were allowed to see the brunette, and Hank perked up as the head tech brought them through to the room.

Connor was laying on a gurney, hooked up to a monitor that showed his vitals, and a light blue cooling blanket spread over him.

The android lit up when he saw Hank and Nines, a smile spreading across his face and the two felt similar feelings of warmth.

"Hey, kid." Hank greeted, quickly coming over to sit beside the boy as Conan stood at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Agh, cut out that bullshit. How are you feeling?"

Connor hesitated, something that neither detective missed. He looked a little scared.

"...I am fine, thank you. A little warmer than usual but fully functional nonetheless."

His father figure and brother clearly didn't believe him, but they thankfully didn't call him out on it. He was grateful.

"Ah, kid. You just don't seem to have much luck, huh." Hank commented lightly, trying to steer the conversation away from where it was heading.

Connor seemed to appreciate the effort and let out a small smile.

"No, it seems I do not."

"I am glad you are alright, brother. You gave us quite the scare." Nines spoke up, and an unreadable look crossed his brother's face, before it turned into another small smile.

"I apologise, I didn't intend to frighten anyone."

"We know, kid. Wasn't your fault. Though, Fowler's gonna have a fit about the cupboard." Hank interjected, watching as another odd look washed over the young boy's face.

"That...that wasn't my fault. I promise. The structure was unstable, I only realised this when it was too late." Connor paused.

"My only hope is that this doesn't happen again. I can say that this situation was...rather unpleasant."

Hank huffed and came closer, wrapping the boy in a tight hug as he ran his hand through his hair. Conan took a step around the side of the bed, clasping a hand on his.

"You'll be okay, kid." The Lieutenant reassured, feeling his own heartbeat lower as it finally registered that his son was okay.

"I know." Connor responded, tightening the hug and the grip on his hand.

With his family around, he knew.


End file.
